The invention is based on an injection timing device for internal combustion engines of the type described herein and finally claimed. An injection timing device of this type has been known (DOS [German Unexamined Laid-Open Application] No. 2,716,696) wherein the hydraulically operated control elements are constituted by pressure pistons which serve as spring abutments and wherein the hydraulic pressure is variable in dependence on the load. By the feature that the spring abutments can be varied in their position by the pressure pistons, the spring force which counteracts the centrifugal force is in each case varied in proportion to the pressure, which latter is controlled in dependence on the load. Accordingly, the point in time when injection takes place, which is regulated by the timing device, is corrected. However, in this timing device the mass of the flyweights alone determines, and limits, the effective operating capacity. The hydraulic pressure serves solely for adjusting the spring abutments and the correction possible in this arrangement is, furthermore, greatly restricted by the limited installation space for the pressure pistons.